


Full circle

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Loving a God [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, F/M, Family Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You have big and important news to tell Loki...





	Full circle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You groaned as you woke up, feeling sore in your entire body. You felt Loki gently holding you from behind. "Good morning, my love." He whispered and despite being uncomfortable, you smiled and slowly turned around to face him. "Good morning, Loki." You said, snuggling into his embrace. Loki smiled down at you and nuzzled the top of your head, his cool hands calmly stroking your hair.

The last fight had been rough and all of the avengers were tired and wanted rest. It felt like they barely returned from the last battle, before they were needed again. Even Steve, Bucky, Thor and Loki were getting tired. You had been knocked into a wall in the last battle, luckily not breaking anything, but you were still very sore and prohibited from battle for a while. You knew that, Loki, Tony and Natasha would do their best to keep it that way for a while. 

For now, you would take this moment of peace while you could. Loki was softly humming a song underneath his breath and it sent you in a state of not fully asleep, but not fully awake either. You just laid there with your eyes closed, feeling safe in Loki's arms. You were glad that you had him. He accepted you for who you were and loved all your strange quirks. Despite your rocky start, you now couldn't imagine life without him in it and neither did you want to imagine it as it actually scared you more than anything.

Once you finally got out of bed and trudged into the common room, many faces had the same expression as you. You weren't even sure if your dad was awake as he poured himself coffee like a zombie. Clint walked in with a small smile on his face. "Just finished a call with Fury. SHIELD finally has recruited enough new men after the failed HYDRA world dominating plan. Unless the world is about to end, we won't have to fight." He said. 

Everyone sighed in relief at that. "Alright. That calls for a small vacation. I think we can all agree that we need one. Any suggestions?" Tony asked. There was some murmuring amongst the avengers, destinations like "Hawaii" and "Greece" being offered , until you spoke up. "Disneyland in Paris." You suggested softly, making everyone look at you. You ducked your head at the attention. 

"We've never been there before, have we?" Tony asked and you shook your head. "We did go to a different park when I was little." You said and he nodded. "I have to say that I'm curious to see how much the French version differs from the American one." Steve said thoughtfully. Some of the Avengers, like him, Bucky Wanda and Thor were willing to go, but some like Bruce, Clint and Natasha decided to stay behind in case something went wrong. 

Loki was torn between going and staying. He really wanted to go with you to this "Disneyland," but he didn't know what kind of reaction people would have to seeing him and he didn't want to bring you into danger. At hearing his reasoning, you simply chuckled. "You're the God of mischief, my darling. Just use an illusion to disguise yourself." You told him and Loki actually facepalmed at forgetting that he could do that. 

He had become used to just being himself around you and the Avengers that he didn't use glamour spells as much anymore. He smiled at you and took you into his arms. "What would I do without you?" He asked, resting his forehead against yours. "Crash and burn." You replied with a laugh. He chuckled, before kissing you deeply. It had taken a while, before you had been comfortable with passionately kissing, but he had been patient 

A few days later, you had your stuff packed for a few days and you were stepping into your father's private airplane, which quickly took off towards France. You spend most of the time talking with Loki and the others, before getting tired and lying down with your head in Loki's lap. He carefully carded his fingers through your hair, aware of Tony watching him. You slowly fell asleep, hoping that the vacation would be one to remember. 

\------------

_Months later. _

You sighed as you leaned back against your husband's chest, the both of you laying on a hammock. You had spent the whole day swimming and were still dressed in your bikini, an old shirt of Loki's covering your upper body. Loki was simply wearing trunks and nothing more, leaving you to lie on his bare chest as you looked set the many stars. "Oh, that one looks like a bunny." You said, pointing to a couple of stars. 

Loki narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, before seeing it. "Good eyes, my beautiful angel." He praised, kissing the top of your head. There was silence for a few minutes, except for the soft crackling of the campfire next to you. You took a few deep breaths as you prepared yourself for what you had to tell your loving husband. You were almost certain that he would be happy, but there was still a bit of doubt nagging.

"Loki?" You whispered in a small tone, making your husband immediately look down at you in concern. "What is it, my darling?" He asked. "I was wondering... which one of our spare bedrooms would be best as a nursery?" You asked nervously. "Well, I'd say the second biggest bedroom next to ours. It has enough space for toys, it has enough sunlight and... wait, why are you asking?" He suddenly asked. 

You bit your lip and slowly grabbed his hands, moving them to your abdomen. "I just needed to know the perfect bedroom for this little one." You replied. Loki didn't say anything for a few seconds and you craned your neck up to see the shocked expression on his face. "Loki?" You asked in a small tone. He shook himself and looked at you. With help of his magic, he lifted you up and turned you around, before kissing you deeply. 

"Oh, my beautiful angel." He whispered in-between kisses. You chuckled in relief at his reaction. "I love you so much." Loki whispered after he was finally done kissing you and rested his forehead against yours. You smiled at him in pure and complete happiness, before resting your head on his shoulder and closing your eyes. Loki gently rested one hand on your stomach, starting to speak to his unborn child. You smiled as your husband's voice and the warmth of the fire slowly lulled you to sleep.

You told your father and friends the good news. Tony threatened Loki some more, but everyone could see that he was happy for you and him. You both decided to name Natasha and Thor as your child's godparents. The spy actually teared up when you told her in private. You simply hugged her in answer. Thor was overjoyed to become an uncle and swore to look after his niece or nephew. He told his parents and especially Frigga was ecstatic. 

Several long months of mood swings, cravings and hormones later, it was finally time for the birth of your baby. Loki was allowed to stay with you in the room as you wanted him there together with Natasha for support. Tony, Pepper and the rest of the team nervously waited outside, wincing at hearing your screams of pain. Pepper was honestly doubting if she wanted a child after this.

Several hours later, there was the sound of a baby's cry and everyone sighed in relief. In the room, you were handed your baby with your husband and best friend watching over your shoulder. It was a baby girl with her father's eyes. Natasha quietly left the room to give you and Loki privacy. "She's beautiful." You breathed. "Yes, my love, but only because she takes so much after you." He replied, nuzzling your temple. 

He looked at the little girl. "Years ago, I never could have imagined creating something so pure. You have blessed me with both your love and now with our child. I promise to always protect you both." He vowed and you smiled up at him, eyes full of love. You carefully handed your child to her father and in the way that he held her, you would think that you had just handed him a precious treasure. Which, to him, she was and more. 

"Exuse me, but grandpa Tony really wants to meet his grandchild." Your father's voice said from the other side of the door, followed by an exclamation as someone, most likely Pepper, cuffed him on the back of his head. You chuckled and allowed them in. Tony pretty much bounced into the room and went to see his granddaughter. He smiled at the baby, just as there was light and a loud sound from outside. 

You tensed, before realising that it was just the bifrost. Soon after, Thor and Frigga walked in as well. With almost everyone present, the baby was gently passed from person to person. "What are you going to name her?" Frigga asked as she held her granddaughter. You and Loki shared a look. "Amara." You finally said and everyone nodded in approval. Once everyone had held the baby, they quickly left you alone to rest. 

Loki wrapped both his arms around you and your daughter, feeling so happy that he could burst. He finally had a family of his own. He could barely believe it After you had fed and burped her for the first time, you started humming a song that you and Loki knew very well Loki chuckled at hearing it and once you had started to sing, he quickly joined you and sang the second verse

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives_

_For a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led to those_

_Who help us most to grow if we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes the sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So, let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have rewritten mine_

_By being my friend_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done, you blame me for_

_But then I guess_

_We know there's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit _

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_As it passes the sun _

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder _

_Like a seed dropped by a bird_

_Halfway through the wood _

_ In the wood _

** _Who can say if I've been changed for the better_ **

** _I do believe I have been changed for the better_ **

_And because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

** _Because I knew you_ **

** _I have been changed_ **

** _For good_ **

At the end of the song, Amara was fast asleep in your arms. She didn't even wake up as you handed her to her father once more. Loki smiled down at his daughter as he put her down in the hospital crib. Sitting back down next to you, he smiled at you. "Go to sleep, my darling. I will watch over you both." He promised. You smiled and closed your eyes, feeling safe in the arms of your God of mischief. "I love you, Loki." You whispered. "I love you too, Y/N. My beautiful angel." Loki breathed, kissing your forehead. 

It had taken a while, but you finally had your happily ever after. You had a handsome husband and a beautiful daughter. Several years ago, you hear would have thought that you would have a family with Loki of all people, but here you were. You let one tiny smile show, before you fell asleep. Sometimes, the best things in life would just happen unexpectedly and sometimes, you just had to take the risk to get your happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> And so, we come full circle and this marks the end of my "loving a God" series. It was a great journey. 
> 
> I will probably write Loki one-shots in the future, but they will be separate from this series. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> P. S. Loki's little speech about Amara was inspired by Loki's dirty whispers on tumblr


End file.
